Mistake?
by Mactaylorsgirl
Summary: Mac and Claire make a mistake, but it turns out for the better.Hints of the rest of the team and Stella will make a appearance in future chapters. Rated T at first but will change.
1. Chapter 1

**Please read before reading: Ok, so this is a new story i thought in my head. Hope it makes sense because in my head it didn't lol. Very AU so it wont be going by the book and the timelines wont be the same as you think in the i hope you like it :D**

It was the date March 16th and the year 1977 in Chicago, Illinois and a 16 year old Mac Taylor was sat in a Science class, not really listening to his teacher ramble on about DNA. He was more interested in the bruntette beauty in front of him who was his best friend of 3 years, They had met the first day of school and they just casually chatted and they just hit it off from there, and ever since then there friendship has grew stronger and stronger every day. Claire, she went by the name of. She was 5 ft 4 , had brown wavy hair and big brown eyes. Gorgeous was the first word Mac would describe her has, every time he saw he his heart melted for her. She had the brains and the looks, any man would want her and every woman would envy to be her but Mac was constantly reminded by Claire that him and her dad were the only men in her life that there bond was strong and nothing could break that. Many a night Mac dreamed of him and Claire, which he scolded himself of because they were just friends. _Just friends_, he thought _not lovers_, his heart was telling him one thing and his brain wanted another but he finally admitted to himself that he loved his best friend more than a friend. He loved Claire Mac was once again pulled out of his dream of his best friend by a soft female voice.

''Mac''. Claire laughed, she had turned around in her chair and now was face to face with a day dreaming Mac who was staring into space.

''uh..what..what''? Mac said confused. _Why is she laughing, did she realise I was dreaming?_Mac thought to himself.

''Partner for the experiment''. Claire said. Mac raised his eyebrows.''Do you want to be my partner for the science experiment we have to conduct, the teacher just said''. Claire asked.

''oh..oh right yeah sure''. He got up and walked with her to the table where all the equipment was set out.

''Mac, you looked like you was in your own little world back then, must have been something good. What was you thinking of''?. Claire innocently asked.

_I was thinking of you and how I would want to be more than friends with you_. Mac thought and wanted to say.

''uh.. nothing''. He quickly stammered.

''ha, ha ok I think I know what you was thinking about anyways''. Claire smirked.

''Oh yeah, what do you think I was thinking about then Miss Conrad''. Mac grinned.

''How hot those cheerleaders look in those short skirts and tight tops''. Claire winked.

Mac's mind flooded him images of Claire dressed up as a cheerleader but quickly cleared them out of his head as he felt his face grow hot.

''eh.. what of course not im not that type of person''. Mac said.

''hmmm.. ok let just get this experiment done ay''. Claire said.

''Yeah..''.Mac replied.

It was the end of the day and Mac wanted to ask Claire would she like to come over to his house to do homework together but he felt really nervous, but he didn't know why._ Just two friends helping each other out with homework, nothing more _one side of his brain was telling him but the other was saying _tell her how you feel. Tell her you want to be more than friends. _He was torn so confused he gave his head a shake and noticed Claire coming towards him.

''Hey Claire''. Mac smiled.

''Hey Mac''. Claire smiled back. They embraced in a friendly hug and Mac sighed at how good she felt in his arms.

''You ok''. Claire asked.

''uh...yeah I was just wondering if you wanted to come over to my house to do the homework for Maths , I know you have been struggling with it''. Mac asked nervously.

''Aww thanks Mac, i'd loved to''. Claire smiled.

''Great, come on then lets go''. Mac said.

Mac and Claire walked to his house since he didn't live that far from they got home from school Mac noticed that the house was quiet.

''Mom''. Mac shouted through out the house. He got no reply.

''Hu... she must be at the shops. Come on, lets get started''.

About 15 minutes later they had finished there homework and now were sat on the couch together |very closely| talking about random things.

''Mac, thank you so much for your help, I found it so difficult in class''. Claire said.

Mac scooted a little bit more closer and stared at her lips.

''You're welcome, sweetheart''. Mac whispered and gently leaned forward and ever so softly, touched his lips with hers. She immediately responded by wrapping her hands around his neck and playing with the dark strands of hair at the base of neck, soon there were tongues, they were so engrossed in the kiss that they didn't notice Mac's mother watching them wide eyed.

''Ahem''. She coughed.

They quickly scrambled apart both flushed faces and red with embarrassment of being caught.

''Mom''. Mac said shocked and quickly picked up a throw cushion to hide is ever growing erection forming in his pants. The kiss sparked so much feeling inside him and he never had been kissed like that before and because he was so attracted to her, his male hormones spiralled out of control.

''Oh hi Mrs Taylor. I...better..go''. Claire panted. Heart beating 100 times a minute from the best kiss ever.

''I will walk you out''. Mac said and he and Claire walked out to the door.

''Claire, about before...''Mac tried to say but was interrupted by another sweet kiss on his lips.

''shhh... we will continue this tomorrow at your birthday party''.She whispered.

He gave her a quick nod and they said there good bye's and he closed the door. He leaned against the solid oak door with a wide smile on his face. He just kissed the woman who he is madly in love with and she didn't evan say no. His mother walked into the room and noticed her son smiling like a idiot.

''Has that got something to do with the sight I just saw''. She asked.

Mac wasn't evan going to denie it, he was so in love.. Now that he knew he actually might have a chance at love at last.

''Of course it was''. Mac said.

''But son, when did all this happen I mean I know you and her have been best friends since you were 12 years old but I didn't know she was more than that''. Millie asked.

''She isn't... well not yet, I have realised that I am actually in love with her ..i am officially going to ask her to be my girlfriend tomorrow at my party.''Mac replied.

''That's great son, I am happy for you. She Is a great choice for you, very beautiful and intelligent that girl is. I am actually surprised it took you this long to get a girlfriend. Surely you have lots of girls chasing after you. So handsome you are son, take after your father''.

''Thanks Mom'' Mac laughed. ''But I am not interested in anyone but Claire she is the most gorgeous girl I have ever seen and, we know each other too well and have lots of things in common aswell. And, I know we may jeopardize our friendship if we start dating, but it is a chance I am willing to take''. Mac said.

Millie walked up to him and hugged him and kissed his cheek.

'Thats great son now come on, tea is ready''.

**TBC...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note: Here's a rated T but next chapter will be M. Hope you like.**

Claire was just relaxing in her bedroom, on her bed thinking about the breathtaking kiss she and Mac shared. She loved it and everything but now she was confused, he was the one who initiated the kiss but she just thought they were friends. But secretly she started feeling a hint of love and not in just a friendly way towards Mac. What was not to like about him?. He was tall-well about 5ft 10 but he towered over her small frame. He had a light tan which made him look evan more gorgeous and those eyes that couldn't stay at one colour. His hair was nicely trimmed and his body, wow she could drool over it. He was Capitan of the soccer team and when she watched him play, he sometimes took his shirt of and revealed a very toned chest with a 6 pack and the one thing that she loved more than anything what his personality. He was very gentlemanly and always helped her when she needed help . Also, he was very popular at school, all the girls swooning over him but she realised that she was the only centre of his attention. Her heart melted for him. She had watched him grow up from a young boy, to a young adult and she loved him more than ever now.

She turned of her light and rested her head on the pillow. She couldn't wait to see what tomorrow would bring.

Next Morning

It was March 17th Mac's birthday and a now 17 year old Mac Taylor walked down the creaking stairs and into the kitchen.

''Morning, Mom''. Mac said. Thinking she was in the kitchen but she was no where to be seen. He then heard quiet sobs coming from the back garden. Confused he walked out kitchen and threw into the garden and saw his Mom sitting quietly in a chair. He was going to ask her what was wrong when he stopped in the door way.

_Hello McCanna, just me again. Do you know what today is? Its our son's birthday. 17 years old. Wow where does the time go ay. It only seems like yesterday when our hearts were filled with joy when I told you I was pregnant. Do you remember your reaction, you dropped your coffee on the kitchen floor and then you slipped on the coffee . I was crying with laughter. I wish you could see your son now McCanna he is so handsome, just like his father. He has got a girlfriend, well he hasn't asked her yet but I know for a fact she will say yes. No woman can resist the Taylor charm . Remember that lovely Claire from his school? Well it's her , she is very beautiful and intelligent they are made for each other. You will be proud of your son he wants to go into the Marines next year he is ded set on it nothing will change his mind. Anyways, I hope you're having fun up there and I will chat to you again sometime. _

Mac realised that she was talking to his dad, she did that sometimes because evan though he wasn't here in person, he was still very much in there hearts. He passed away when Mac was 15 and Claire comforted him all the way. He was very grateful about that. He carefully walked over to his Mom.

''Mom, are you ok?''. Mac asked.

Millie turned around and greeted her son.

''Morning son, happy birthday'' She said. ''Aww, my little baby boy is growing up''. She started planting small pecks of kisses on his cheek.

''Mom...Mom..Mom''. Mac said feeling suffocated from her kisses.

''Im sorry love''. She said.

''Mom, are you ok. I heard you talking to dad''. Mac said.

''Oh son, its just that you are growing up so fast and I see your dad in you all the time I cant help but miss him. I know its been 3 years and I should start getting over it but I can't''. She said with slight tears in her eyes.

Mac wrapped his arms around his mother. ''Mom, we arn't forgetting dad, he is always in our hearts and people take longer to grieve for people its ok to still miss him''.He said.

''I know son its just that with you going into the Marines next year, I can't help but think of the ''what if's'' like i did with your father. Im going to miss you so much Mac''.She cried.

''I know Mom and I will miss you so much too, I will write to you every chance I get and make you proud. If you ever get lonely you know you and Claire's mom could hang out together and you can always go to Aunt Suzan and Uncle Jack's house to stay if you ever get lonely''.

''I know son, I love you so much. Now come on, lets have a nice breakfast for the birthday boy''. Millie said.

Once Mac finished his breakfast, he met Claire, and they walked to school together. Not mentioning the kiss that happened and just waiting to see what tonight would bring out at his birthday party.

Once they were at school, they met up with there group of friends at there usually meeting spot. When Mac and Claire entered the room he got a group '' Happy birthday '' from all of his friends. There was Danny Messer and his girlfriend Lindsay Monroe , Don Flack and his girlfriend Jessica Angell, Sheldon Hawks and Adam Ross.

''Aww thanks guy'' Mac said.

''No problem bro, can't wait for the party tonight gunna be great''. Danny said.

''Yeah and maybe you two can bag your selves a girlfriend tonight''.Lindsay said gesturing at Sheldon and Adam .

''Hey man, got you a present'' Don said with a grin, handing him a small square box wrapped in colourful paper.

Mac, confused at what the present could be tore the paper off and was shocked to see the contents.

''Mac, what is it''. Claire asked noticing Mac's facial expression.

He held up the small box which said on the front. 4X Condoms which promises a different flavour each time.

''For tonight bro, incase you get lucky'' Don smirked.

Claire, Don and Danny were laughing there heads off where as Jess and Lindsay were not amused.

''God, your so immature''. Jess said.

''Hey, its just for a laugh and anyways, at least **IM **making sure **HE **is careful if he does get laid cause we are going to get him so drunk, he won't evan remember what he is doing. Isn't that right Messer''. Don said.

''Yeah man''. Danny said.

''Uh..thanks guy''. Mac said a little bit embarrassed._I wonder if I could use these tonight with Claire_ his brain forcefully told him.

He quickly dishevelled them thoughts when he heard the said person speak.

''Uh..hey guys can I just borrow Lindsay and Jess for a moment, you guys go and do what guys do''. Jess asked.

''Sure''. Don and Danny said in unison. They gave there girlfriends a quick kiss and all the guys headed off to do there own thing.

''Claire, you ok''. Lindsay asked.

''I kissed Mac last night''.Jess said

''Oh my god''. Lindsay and Jess squeeled.''Where, when and WHY''. Jess asked.

''Well, he asked me if I wanted to come round to his house last night to do the maths homework, because he seen me struggling so I said i'd love to because I was really struggling and when we finished, we was just chilling out on the couch and he leaned forward and kissed me''. Claire smiled.

''Where though''. Jess asked

''ON the lips, with TONGUES''. Claire grinned.

''OMG''.Jess and Lindsay said.

''I said to him we will continue this tomorrow, meaning today at his birthday party''.

''Maybe them condoms will come to good use after all''. Jess grinned.

''JESS''. Lindsay and Claire said shocked.

''What, I was joking. But seriously Claire, how do you feel about him''. Jess asked.

'' I love him, he is such a gentleman and boyfriend material. I know if we start dating we may jeopardize our friendship but its a chance i'm willing to take''. Claire said.

''Well im happy for you''. Jess said walking up to her and giving her a hug.

''Yeah me to''. Lindsay said doing the same as jess.

They were interrupted by the bell and went to there first class.

It was the end of the day and Mac told his friends to meet him at there usual spot.

Once everyone was here he began to speak.

''Ok guys, my place tonight at 7. Bring as much beer as you want and I will have some at my house''. ''My Mom's giving me the house to myself for the weekend so if you want to crash at my place tonight feel free to''. Mac said.

''Great dude see you tonight''. Don said whilst pating his back.

''see ya tonight guys''. Mac shouted.

When everyone went, it just left Mac and Claire in the room.

''um, Claire I was wondering since it's Friday you wanted to stay at my house tonight and Saturday and then go home Sunday''?. Mac asked looking at the floor.

Claire put her hand on his cheek and he looked at her. ''I'd love to''. She replied and kissed his cheek.

''Great, see you tonight''. Mac said.

''Yep, sure will''. Claire said and walked off.

_I can't wait till tonight_. Mac thought with a huge grin on his face.

**TBC...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: Hey, sorry for the long update didn't know what to right on this chapter! I know what I wanted to say but didn't know how to put it into words so im sorry if this chapter is a little big crappy.**

It was 7pm and Mac was waiting for his friends to arrive. He was wearing a white tank top, pair of dark blue jeans and a pair of black socks. He made sure everything looked ok around the house and he done one final check in his bedroom. He laid new sheets out on his bed and left the pack of Condoms Don gave him in his bedside draw. He didn't expect to get laid tonight he just thought if they did it whilst they were drunk, at least it was on fresh new sheets and he had the Condoms handy.

Just then, the door bell rang.

He walked over to the door and opened it.

''Hey guys''. Mac smiled.

''Hey mate''. Don said walking in, who was wearing jeans, shirt and trainers

''Hi bro''. Danny said, who was wearing a simple tracksuit.

''Hey Mac, happy birthday ''. Linsday said and kissed his cheek and handed him a little bag that had a card and present was wearing a little red dress with heels.

''Hey Mac, happy birthday''. Jess said and done the same as Lindsay. She was wearing a little black dress and some heels.

''Hey Mac, happy birthday''. Claire said and kissed his cheek, but she secretly wanted to drown his lips into a breathtaking kiss. She was wearing a little pleated skirt and a low cut shiny top with matching heels. Mac was lost in her amazing legs.

''Thanks guys''. Mac said a little bit strained.

Mac then suddenly realised that Sheldon and Adam were missing.

''Hey, were is Sheldon and Adam''. Mac asked.

''Duno mate, they should be here in a min''. Danny replied.

''Who wants a drink''. Mac asked.

''Me and Messer brought some Strongbow,WKD, After Shock, Budwiser and some Jack Daniels.(A/N sorry only know english drinks, for those who are reading in america or any other country).

''Well it seems like we know each other well as I have exactly the same and lots of vodka''. Mac said smiling.

''I'll have a bud for now''. Danny said.

''I'll have a Strongbow please mate''. Don said.

''I'll have a WKD please'' Jess said.

''Blue, red or orange''. Mac asked.

''Red please''.Jess replied.

''I'll have the same Mac''. Lindsay replied.

''What would you like Claire''. Mac asked.

''Vodka and Coke please''.

''Right make ya selves comfy, I will just go and get those drinks''. Mac said and disappeared into the kitchen.

''Im putting some music on''. Claire said and pulled out Katy perry's album( A/N I know that she wasn't around then, but lets pretend in this story she was).

Mac came back into the room with the drinks, making two trips to the kitchen as he couldnt carry them all.

''Thanks''. They all said.

'' Come on Mac, open ya presents then''. Claire was sat next to him on the couch.

He opened all the presents and in the end he was left with a black t-shirt Claire bought him, and a rather expensive mens bracelet that all the guys chipped in with money for.

''Thanks guys your the best friends ever''. Mac said.

Soon, they started the party and Sheldon and Adam arrived and now the friends were starting to feel the effects of the beer.

Suddenly, the Macarana came on.

''OOO, I love this sonnng and the dance''. Claire slurred.

''Come on Mac do tha Macarana with me ''. Claire said dragging him up of the sofa.

''Yeah Mac, ya goota do the Macarana since it got your name in it.''. Danny slurred.

''Im.. not.. doing it on.. my own ''. Mac said really drunk now, since Don and Danny kept on shoving beers at him.

''I know''. Lindsey said and stood up whilst wobbling. ''All the guys should do it and we should just watch'.

''But I wanna do it '. Claire winned.

''OK, you can do it too''. Lindsay said.

''Wait''. Jess suddenly declared.

''What now''. Danny asked.

''I dare youz to do it only in your boxers''.Jess grinned.

''Hold on Angell''. Since when did this turn into truth or dare''. Flack asked.

''Since now come on gimme your pants.'' Jess asked holding her hand out.

All the guys groaned and Adam was the only one who was really embarrassed since he was the shy one.

''Wooo, get in there Claire''. Lindsay shouted. Claire was grinding against Mac's groin when the move required you to move your hips and she could feel him harden. She threw a wink over her shoulder.

''HEYYYYY MACARANA''. The team shouted at the chorus.

Once the song had finished Mac went into the kitchen and placed the food was cooking onto a tray and went into the living room.

''FOOOOOOOOOOOODDDDDDDDDDDD''. Danny shouted.

''God Danny, could you of said that any more fucking louder''. Don said covering his ears.

''He is like a baby, always hungry''.Lindsay laughed.

Once they finished there food They decided to play pool . They went down to Mac's basement where the Pool table was set up.

''Feel abit ov deja vu ey Montana''. Danny said nudging first date ended up in both of them having sex on Danny's pool table.

''Shut up Messer''. Lindsay said nudging him.

They decided to doubles so it was Claire and Mac, Don and Jess, Sheldon and Adam and Danny and Lindsay. Whilst they were playing, the girls were just chatting in the corner and the remaining boys were just chilling out.

The first people to play were Don and Jess and Sheldon and Adam.

During the game, Danny suddenly declared that he had some Weed in his pocket.

''Who wants some''. Danny asked.

''Danny are you mad''. Jess asked.

''No, just havin' some fun''.

''I will have some''. Mac asked from the corner of the room.

''Are ya sure Mac''. Danny asked.

''Yeh, come on its my birthday im entitled to a bit of fun''. Mac hiccuped.

''Alright dude''. Danny said rolling a joint.

''Dan, where did ya get that from anyways''. Don asked.

''Louie knows people''. Danny replied.

Don shrugged and returned to the game.

At the end of the game Don and Jess won.

''WOO, in your face, Ross''.Jess shouted with a slur.

''We just let ya win''. Hawkes said. Who was sober because he was driving home.

Just then Mac ran outside.

''What's up with him''. Danny asked.

''Dunno, im going out and seeing''.Claire slurred and stummbled outside. Once she got outside she rather heard then saw Mac being sick.

''Mac, you ok''. Claire asked.

''Noooo, I... thinkkk.. I drank...tooo much''.Mac huffed and slurred.

''Ya telling me''. Claire walked over to him and rubbed his back.

He stood up straight and turned and face her.

''God, im so drunk and stoned''. He grinned at her.

'' I know Mac, come on. Lets get you some water''. Claire said guiding Mac into the kitchen.

''N...N...No water, want more Vodka''. Mac said.

Claire realised that she wouldn't get him into the kitchen if he didn't get his vodka.

''Ok Mac, lets get you you're Vodka''. Claire smiled.

Mac smiled, a gorgeous smile from ear to ear.

''I love you Claire''. Mac said.

''I love you too Mac''.

They went into the Kitchen passing the basement on the way.

''Hey Mac, you ok''. Sheldon asked.

''Yeah he just had a little bit too much to drink''. Claire said.

Once they got into the kitchen,Claire poured him some water into a glass pretending it was Vodka and handed it to Mac.

''W-w-whats this''. Mac asked

''Vodka''. Claire smiled.

''Claire can I speak to you''. Mac asked.

''Of course you can Mac''. Claire asked.

''No I mean upstairs''. Mac whispered and leaned forward. ''In my room''.

Claire's heart thudded against her chest and the mention of going in Mac's room ALONE knowing they were both more than intoxicated to think straight.

''Ok''. Claire said and followed Mac.

They passed through the basement once again.

'' Claire, where are you going''. Jess asked.

''Mac wants to talk''.

Danny wolf-whistled ''Get in there Mac''.''Just make sure you use those condoms to good use and the headboard is well away from the wall''.

''Shut up Danny, we are only talking''. Claire replied.

''Claire,i need a piss I will meet you up there''. Mac slurred and stumbled up the stares muttering un known things to himself.

''Yeah right and why can't you talk down here''. Don asked.

''Cause maybe he doesn't want nosey fuckers like you butting in!'' Claire angrily said.

''Alright''. Danny said seriously. ''Im sorry, you better not keep him waiting''.

''Claire, just be careful''. Lindsay said.

''I will''. Claire replied.

When Claire got halfway up the staires she heard Lindsay.

''Who wants to play truth or dare''.

''I like the way ya think Montana, I dare ya to get those titties out''. Danny slurred.

They heard the other group laugh and she just shook her head and went up to meet Mac.

When she opened the door she expected Mac to be passed out on the bed due to the amount of alcohol he consumed but she was surprised, he was sat up against the headboard on the bed waiting patiently. Claire thought he still looked gorgeous in his drunken state.

''Hi''. Claire said.

''Hey, come sit''. Mac said patting the vacant space next to him.

She tip toed on the creamy wood floor, and carefully sat on the bed next to him keeping a appropriate distance. She then saw Mac turn on his side and rested his head in his hand.

''Claire what ya doing all the way over there come here, I don't bite... well that's if you don't want me to''. He grinned.

Claire laughed and scooted closer until there was no space between them. Claire was sat up against the headboard with her hands clasped together on her tummy and Mac was also sat up against the headboard but with one leg bent and the other on down. He took one of Claire's hands and intwined his fingers with her's and he looked into her eyes.

''C-c-claire we have kknow each other for 5 years and, yoou have grown u-up to be the most beautiful, intelligent young woman I have ever met and I love you more than I friends. I want you to be my girlfriend.''. Mac slurred looking into her eyes.

Claire was nearly crying at Mac's words, she could tell he meant every word of what was more great was that she felt the same.

''Maac, you have grown up to be a very handsome young man and the bestest friend any one could think off. And I too love you more than friends. Yes I will be your girlfriend''. Claire said.

Mac was beaming now and he wrapped his arm around the back of her neck and brought her lips to his. She wrapped her arms around his neck and she could feel him nipping at her bottom lip for entrance, she immediately opened and massaged her tongue with his.

Mac moaned and pulled apart.

''Please Claire, let me show you how much I love you. Let me make love to you''. Mac practically begged.

Claire felt her heart swell with love, he didn't say sex or 'fuck' but make love which in her book meant he was a keeper.

''Ok''. Claire smiled whilst lying down.

Mac kneeled down beside her carefully pulled her top over her head.

''God, Claire you looked so fucking gorgeous tonight''. Mac said.

Claire smiled and raised her bum of the bed to let Mac take her skirt and underwear off. Now she was completely naked and wet with anticipation. A steady throbbing between her legs began. Mac placed himself between Claire's bent legs which was cradling his shoulders and placed his palms on either side of her head looking down at her.

''Hi''. Mac laughed.

''Hey handsome''. Claire smiled.

Mac slowly leaned down and latched his lips onto her hard nipple nibbling , twirling and flicking his tongue over the hard nub.

''Ooo Mac''. Claire moaned running her fingers through his hair.

Once Mac paid attention to her breasts he kissed and licked his way down her slender body until he came to her wet looked up at her and gave her a little cheeky grin descending on pleasuring her with his tongue.

He licked a long line up her slit and sucked on her labia and then wrapped his lips around he clit, nibbling and gently pulling it away from her body.

''Oh fuck Macccccc''. Claire screamed in then decided to use his fingers.

''MAAAAACCCC'' Claire screamed when she orgasmed for the first time that night. Mac thought that he screaming his name in orgasmic pleasure was one of the sexiest things kneeled on the end of the bed and waited till Claire's breathing had slowed she opened her eyes, Mac was staring with a grin on his handsome face.

''So, how was that''. He slurred, he still had enough alcahol in his system to not know what he was doing , that and the mixture of drugs in his system, it didn't seem to be getting out of his system any time soon...

''Oh my god Mac, that was amazing you have such a talented tongue''. Claire noticed a big bulge in his pants and thought he was probably painfully erect by now. She kneeled up and pushed him off the bed so he was standing at the edge and she was knelt on the edge. Eye level with his pecs. ''Lets get you out of these clothes, yeah''.

Mac nodded and watched her as she lifted his top of his torso.

She gasped at his gorgeous body.

''Mmm so sexy, so strong''. She said whilst running her finger nails down his heard him hiss in lent forward and placed little kisses on each of his pecs and then went down to his nipples -wrapping her lips around the little brown nub's.

''Oh Claire, feels so good''. Mac moaned, eyes half closed.

She grinned up at him and made her way down his body, licking and nipping along the way until she came to the waste band of his jeans. She looked up at him and then took his belt off, then unbuttoned the button on the jeans and then pulled the zipper down to reveal tight black boxer shorts. His member pushing against the fabric , fighting to get slid his jeans down his legs.

''Claire, ah... I loove you''. Mac whispered.

''I loove youu too Mac''. Claire said.

She wrapped one arm around his neck and pulled him down for a kiss. He placed his hands on her waist .With her other free hand she dipped it inside his underware, stroking his member.

''Mmm...fuck''. Mac moaned throwing his head back

She swiftly pulled his boxer shorts down his muscular legs and he steps out of them and kicks them gasped at the size of his manhood.

''Now, now...who's a big boy''. She cooed and licked her lips.

Mac blushed at her words and she leaned forward and wrapped her preety pink lips around the head of his member and began suckling.

''Oh..shit Claire''. Mac gasped.

After a few moments, she stopped knowing that he would cum soon and it would be all over too soon. When she realised, she heard a moan come from Mac's mouth.

''aww...why...why did ya stopp'' He pouted.

''I want you inside of me NOW''. She demanded laying back down on the bed.

Mac grinned a sexy grin and jumped on the bed nearly causing Claire to fall off the bed.

''MAC''. Claire squealed and laughed.

''Sorry baby''. Mac smiled and placed himself between her legs in the missionary got ready to thrust his member in when Claire stopped him.

''Mac, can ya...can ya go slow.. im erm... a virgin, never had sex''. Claire said embarrassed.

Mac felt honerd to be her first. He had had sex only once before, he lost his virginity to Payton on a one night stand and regretted it ever since.

''Its ok darling, .. I will go as slow as you like until you tell me other wise.. to tell you the truth I only had sex once so im sorry if im not good in advance''. He said whilst caressing her cheek.

''It doesn't matter Mac, as long as we love each other now come on.. im waiting. Claire smiled.

He lined up his cock against her tight hole and gently entered her, inch by inch stopping half way.

''Are you ok''. He asked.

''Yes, just give me a minute to accommodate your size''. She said through gritted teeth.

Mac nodded and waited till she was a few moments, he was sliding effortlessly in and out of her .

''Faster Mac''. Claire pleaded.

Mac leaned back and held her hips and plunged into her as fast as he could go.

''Ahh, yes... yes..yes''. Mac shouted in ecstasy.

''Oh Mac..im..im...AHHHHH''. Claire screamed as she had her orgasm.

Then suddenly Mac came himself shooting deep into her pussy.

''ah shit''. He then Claire's face went still as a felt warm wet heat fill her womb and she realised in all the excitement, she forgot to remind him of protection.

''Mmm, that was amazing baby''. Mac said and kissed her and rolled off her and onto his side and fell strong orgasm and the amount of alcohol, knocking him out.

Claire was still lay there with a blank look on her face, deciding she should proberbly try and get some sleep she turned on her side and closed her eyes, considering what the consequences of tomorrow might bring...

**TBC...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Mac POV.**

I woke up at 6am to some stupid birds twittering and tweeting outside. The morning sun was blazing through the blinds. My head felt groggy -constantly throbbing in pain and I defiantly had the worst hangover ever I felt like I was going to be sick. My tummy was doing back flips. After I made sure that I wasn't going to be sick, I suddenly realized there was a warm back and bum pressed up against my own, I heard the faint sound of steady breathing. I looked under the covers to make sure that I wasn't completely naked, and to my shock I was. To be honest, I didn't want to know who it is that I am currently sharing the bed with in fear of that we done something more than sleep last night since I was highly intoxicated and didn't know what I was doing. Well if you woke up to someone who was as naked as you, you would think the same. There was only one person who I mentally knew it could be. Claire. I slowly turned to my side and my thoughts served me right. There she was, a mass of brown waves lying softly on the pillows and a glowing face attached to them. She had that glow-the after-sex one. I wasn't going to regret what happened between us last night, well that's if it did, but I'm sure It did because I faintly remember us talking in my room and she did say the other day say that we will continue this tomorrow-meaning the kiss. And I said that I would ask her out on my birthday so if It did happen-great I suppose but there was 2 things doubting that my judgement of I should be grateful of having sex with her. The first one was that we should of both been sober and it should have been remembered because it was our first time which is supposed to be remembered and special . But the second one was even worse. I hoped to god we used protection and if we didn't that she was on the pill because if the answer was 'No' to both, then there would be serious consequences. I slowly got out of bed and slipped my boxers on-hearing a soft moan and followed by a stir from Claire, I thought she had woken up but she didn't. I then quietly tip toed around the bed and under it looking for a used condom or a condom wrapper. I took one final look in the trashcan and there was nothing. I silently prayed that when I opened my bedside draw, that the condom box would have been opened and there would be 1 less than the packet stated. My heartbeat was thudding against my chest. I went over to my draw and slowly opening it and there lay the box- un opened still with the see through film on it.

_Fuck_

Was the only word I thought. Me Mac Taylor had been mature enough to have sex with someone but fucking stupid enough to not use protection. The second time I have sex in my life and I could now of possibly knocked Claire up. I tried to feel calm knowing that there might be a possibility that Claire was on the pill but what the heck, that percentage was slowly fading out of my mind because I know she didn't have a boyfriend -well she does now, me I think anyways , but she wouldn't have a one night stand. So there was no reason for her to go on the pill. I didn't want to wake her so I just went to the bathroom to splash water on my face.

I entered the bathroom and noticed that Danny and Lindsay were sleeping in the bath in a cuddling position.

I lightly laughed to my self. _Why the fuck is Danny and Lindsay sleeping in the bath! _I thought to my self-confused.

''Oi Danny, Lindsay''. I quietly said.

''Mmm.. What''. Lindsay said opening one eye.

''Do you realize you are sleeping in my bath?''. I said trying to not smile.

''Uh what...what the fuck ...Danny get your ass up''.

''What''. He said sleepy.

''We are sleeping in the fucking bath you idiot how did we get here''. She asked annoyed.

''I duno... but I'm really comfy''. Danny said looking as though he was going back to sleep.

''I'm sorry Mac, I don't know how we got here''. She said embarrassed.

''Its ok, I'm just going to make some coffee want some?'' I asked.

''Yes please and can you make Danny some aswell''.

''Sure''. I walked out of the door and downstairs.

I walked into the living room and noticed that Adam and Sheldon was hugging each other whilst sleeping , and Don and Jess was on the couch. I just ignored them and started some coffee knowing everyone would have a hangover.

**Claire POV.**

I woke up opening one eye slowly, I knew it was sunny outside because I could feel it burning through my eyelids and any sudden light would hurt me due to the throbbing in my head which felt like it was keeping in rhythm with my heart beat. Once I had both eyes open I took a quick glance at the clock. 08:30am the green digits stated. I then noticed that I was alone in bed. The warm body that was lay there all night now replaced with a empty space. I slowly got out of bed being careful not to disturb my head any more and put on some new underwear and some pj shorts and a tank top. I then just sat on the bed thinking about what happened last night. I didn't get much sleep last night, all that was going through my head was that 'I could soon be will child'. 'No protection'. 'I could be a mum'. 'I'm 16 and could be pregnant'.

I felt so stupid, the first fucking time I have sex and I could be preggo.

I was the more sober one and could of just said 'we need to use protection'. But no I had to just get caught up in the excitement. I really didn't want to jump to conclusions and straight away thinking I could be pregnant but I can't help it. I don't for one second regret what happened with Mac I love him but I wish It was safe sex.

I decided to just let mother nature do it's work and cross that bridge if we had to and go downstairs and drink some water so I don't get dehydrated.

Once I was downstairs I noticed that everyone was in the kitchen.

''Hey sleepy head''. Lindsay said.

''Uhh.. Hey''. I replied groggily.

''Hangover?''. Lindsay asked with a smirk.

''You know I do Monroe, you and your cheeky Vimto (A/N a cheeky Vimto is a British drink made up of WKD and Port mixed together) fucking hell I'm never drinking with you again!''. I replied laughing.

She laughed and I glanced a look over at Mac, our eyes met and we both looked at each other as to say 'we need to talk' sort of look but I didn't want the others to find out yet so I just casually went on as normal.

''Morning Mac''. I said and kissed him on the lips getting a confused look from the boys but a smirk from Jess and Lindsay as they already know Mac and me are a item.

''Morning babe''. Mac replied.

''How you feeling''. I asked.

'Uh.. really hung-over because of Don and Danny and I'm sure Adam spiked something in my drink''. Mac said and gave them a death glare.

''Hey it was your birthday Mac, you're only 17 once and we wanted to make it special for you''. Don replied.

''Well thanks''. Mac said.

''Hey, sorry to do this again but can I borrow Lindsay and Jess for a couple of minutes, girl talk''.

''Of course''.

I made sure that we were well away from the boys so they couldn't hear.

''So, how did it go last night''? Jess said wiggling her eyebrows.

''Good and bad, that's what I wanted to talk to you about''. I replied looking sad.

''Claire, what's wrong''. Lindsay asked concerned and put a hand on my shoulder.

''Ok, so I went upstairs with him because you know like he said he wanted to talk''. I started and Lindsay and Jess nodded.'' Well anyways... he said that I have grown up to be the most beautiful, intelligent girl that he has ever met and that he loves me more than friends and do I want to be his girlfriend''. I finished.

''Awww''. Lindsay and Jess said.

''I said that he has grown up to be the most handsome young man and all that and I also love him more than friends and that I would love to be his girlfriend.

''Yeah, so what's the problem''? Lindsay asked confused.

''He said can I make love to you which I thought was sweet cause most guys would say sex and ''fuck'' anyways we did it and he came inside of me''.

''Eugh Claire not to be rude or anything but we know what happens with sex we didn't need to know that''. Lindsay said.

''Shut up Linds she has more to say''. Jess said. ''Carry on''. She instructed.

'' We didn't use protection''. I said looking at the floor.

They both gasped and looked at me wide eyed and shocked.

''What, why!''. Lindsay asked nearly shouting.

''Shh will ya don't want them to hear''. ''We got caught up in the excitement of it all, I was the more sober one I should of stopped him before things got out of hand. I don't regret it because it was my first time and he was really good.'' I said nearly crying.

Jess wrapped her arms around me and I lay my head on her chest.

''Shh, it's going to be ok''. Jess soothed stroking my hair.

''No its not, I feel so stupid. I have made the biggest mistake of my life''. I bawled.

''Hey, we are jumping to conclusions here. It's only the morning after you had sex so we don't know if your defiantly pregnant''. Jess said.

''When is your period supposed to start''? Lindsay asked.

''2 weeks''. I sniffed.

''Well if you don't have your period by 3 weeks, take a test''.

''Ok''. I said looking up at her.

''Hey Claire, we will be with you all the way''. Jess said.

''Thanks, guys'' I said hugging them both.

''Its no problem, anyways have you talked to Mac yet''. Lindsay asked.

''Erm.. nope I'm going to when we are alone''. I replied.

''OK, come on lets get back in there''. Jess said.

As we walked back into the kitchen Danny said:

''Hey what was you girls talking about''.

''Nothing that concerns you Messer now I think we should all go home and get a shower and maybe catch up on some sleep. We all look like shit''. Lindsay said.

''Speak for ya self Montana , but yeah I think that's a good idea come on peeps''. Danny said.

They all gathered at the door and said there good bye's.

Jess walked up to Claire and embraced her in a hug ''Good luck''.She whispered in my ear and kissed my cheek.

''Erm Claire you coming''? Don asked.

''No I'm staying here for the weekend''. I replied smiling.

''Oh.. ok well have a good weekend''.

''You too Don''. I said and waved.

When i closed the door closed Mac and me stood in the hall way in a slightly awkward silence.

Finally I broke the silence.

''Mac, we need to talk''. I said folding my arms across my chest.

Mac nodded and we proceeded to go to the living room. Once we was in the living room, we both sat down looking at each other in the eye.

''Mac lets just get to the point, you was so drunk last night. Do you remember anything atall''.

''I remember faintly going to bed and i think i asked you to be my girlfriend and then we made love''? He said with confusion.

''Yes and anything else''? I asked, knowing he knew that we didn't use protection.

''I woke up this morning and started looking for a condom wrapper or a used one and then I looked in my draw where the box was and see if it was opened and it wasn't''. He said looking at the floor.''Please tell me we didn't do anything stupid''. He asked with longing eyes.

''Mac, I don't atall regret last night it was amazing but I feel so stupid for letting it get out of hand and not stopping for a second''. I said looking at the floor fidgeting with my nails.

Mac placed his arms around me and I lay my head on his chest. We were now cuddling on the couch.

''I don't regret last night either; I wish I was more sober. I really do love you Claire and what ever happens I will always be with you all along the way baby or no baby''. He said.

''Thank you Mac and I love you too I was scared to talk to you in case you would just jump to conclusion and run away ''. I said with tears trickling down my cheeks.

''Hey''. He said cupping my face in his hand wiping away the tears.

''We are in this together, we might of made a child from our undying love and appreciation of each other and that makes me feel loved to know you trust me''.

I nodded.

''Have you took a test yet or is it too early''. He asked me.

''Its too early, I should get my period in 2 weeks but if I don't, I will take a test in 3 weeks''. I replied.

''Ok, well what ever the results are. I am not going anywhere''. Mac said.

I embraced him into a tight hug.

''I love you''. He whispered in my ear.

''I love you too''. I replied.

TBC…


End file.
